Celebrity Date
by Chibi AngelStar
Summary: Honda wins a date with Seto Kaiba's girlfriend... (Beware! I made Seto's 'girlfriend' crossdress. ;p)


Chaseshipping got me. Yes, it did. ;-p Lol! Tis time to bring Mastershipping into the spotlight, but break it down. I guess I can just do a Mastershipping next. XD What fun!

* * *

Honda grunted as he pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"I'm not on here!" One voice shouted.

"It's not me!!" Another gasped.

Pushing the two out of his way, Honda snatched the green-papered memo from the bulletin board and began reading.

"_Thanks to everyone who signed up, but only one true fan has prevailed. Fan # 104: **Hiroto Honda** will be dining with the Ryuuji Otogi. Looks like the rest of you will have to wait til next year!_

_Signed, _

_The Staff of the Ryuuji Otogi Fan Club_"

Jumping up and clicking his shoes together (1), Honda then ran out the doors.

"Lucky duck."

"He's no _duck_. That's a _monkey_."

"… Lucky _monkey_." (2)

-- Time Lap --

"I hope you have fun, Honda!" Yuugi smiled up at Honda.

"Don't eat too much." Jou called.

"Why do you say that?" Honda glared.

"We just don't you to gross poor Ryuuji out with your gratuitous eating habits." Ryou replied, stealing a cream puff from the counter.

"Me? You should watch the way you eat those cream puffs, Ryou. Sooner or later, you'll turn into a cream puff."

"… Does this mean I'll be Puffy the Cream Puff (3)?" Ryou asked, clueless that Honda had just been joking.

"Ryou. There is **no **Puffy the Cream Puff. He is manga character that is not real." Yuugi replied, taking the cream puff from Ryou.

"Liar!" Ryou shouted.

-- Time Lap --

"Right this way, sir."

A waiter led Honda back outside and around the back of the restaurant, which looked a whole lot better than the back of most restaurants. As a matter of fact, it looked better than inside the restaurant.

"Hello, _biggest fan in the entire world_." A voice called, bringing Honda to look to his side.

"Ryuuji Otogi! I'm-"

"My biggest fan in the entire world?" The raven grinned, "I know. I got your letter."

Honda stared as the raven stood up, walking towards him. The dress worn was a gorgeous light sparkling blue with a sash that was only two shades darker (4). Immediately taking Ryuuji's hand, he kissed it and smiled back.

"If you'll excuse me. I think I'd much rather be comfortable on a date than run around in this dress."

"Huh?" Honda asked, his voice dropping in volume as he watched.

The raven then ripped the dress away, revealing a pair of spandex short and a T-shirt.

"You're…"

"A guy? Yeah. I hope this doesn't change our date." Ryuuji grinned, sitting down.

"Of course not!" Honda grinned over at Ryuuji and sat down across from him.

-- Short Time Lap --

"Actually, Seto doesn't like the idea of everyone finding out about me. He says it would kill Kaiba Corp." Ryuuji muttered, waving his fork around.

"Well, that's not right. Why-" Honda stopped.

"I love Seto," Ryuuji interrupted, "And I couldn't bear to let him down, much less bring Kaiba Corp down. But he really does love me."

"Hm." Honda stuffed a piece of steak in his mouth.

"Something bothering you?" Ryuuji asked.

"No. Just wondering how I got to sit here with you."

Ryuuji smiled, "Which reminds me, thanks for the comment about my eyes."

"Otogi! Are you back here?!"

"Kaiba?" Ryuuji and Honda looked up.

"Ryuuji, what are you… doing outside like this?!" Kaiba shouted.

"This was for that-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Kaiba retorted, glaring.

"I-I.." Ryuuji, heart sore from disappointing his koi, couldn't seem to come up with an answer.

"It's my fault." Honda muttered, standing up.

"Your fault?" Kaiba hissed, turning to Honda.

Ryuuji continued to stand there, at a loss for words.

"Come on, Ryuuji."

Ryuuji looked at Honda and glanced over at Kaiba, who had already been on his way.

"I think I should be going." Ryuuji murmured.

Catching hold of Ryuuji's arm, Honda pulled him back and wrapped his arms around him.

"Not many people get to say they kissed Seto Kaiba's _girlfriend_." Honda grinned before capturing the raven's lips.

"Twice, no less." Ryuuji added, pulling Honda back for another kiss.

* * *

>w> Squee for Chaseshipping!!

(1) He's not Irish, is he? O-o I didn't think he was, but before I knew it, I wrote it.

(2) For my sake, just _don't ask_.

(3) I'll tell you all the story about Puffy the Cream Puff later. Maybe in some short explanation. But I can tell you that Ryou loves his Puffy-chan!

(4)The plot was originally to make Honda a stalker. >w>;; But I abandoned that idea because I had no way of making Ryuuji wear a dress then.


End file.
